Talk:Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura
Bounty posters Were referencing them on alot of pags on the site, wouldnt it be good to mention that sequence in the article proper ? Havent seen this, so I can't tell, but somebody else could . --New Babylon 12:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) 2014 edition Yes or No we should think about having links to these media pages so users could watch/read whatever version of said movie/other to confirm said entries including the special edition's runtime?Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:11, May 28, 2019 (UTC) YouTube Rhavkin (talk) 20:13, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Runtime?Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:17, May 28, 2019 (UTC) We would only be able to link to content if it's from an official site. Can't link pirated content. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:18, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Runtime = movie runtime + length of video. But that doesn't mean it should be included. Rhavkin (talk) 20:20, May 28, 2019 (UTC) And yet, unlike official sites, the "pirated" ones are the only sites that bother to show not just what is shown but also what isn't shown like movies, special episodes or crossovers yet to be released on video or kept them indefinitely plus there's no list of what is a pirate site? If it's a special edition it should be included.Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:38, May 28, 2019 (UTC) The wiki MUSTN'T support any unofficial sites. On the main page, above the sliders, there are link for those official sites. Everything else is unofficial (unless I forgot something). And this is not the place for this discussion. How many times do you need to be remained about forums? Rhavkin (talk) 20:47, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Still. runtime?Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:52, May 28, 2019 (UTC) We are not an official One Piece website so it doesn't matter if we have links to something like that Youtube video to confirm a claim. Not to mention the hypocrisy anyway since everybody who edits here reads the illegal scans. SeaTerror (talk) 22:49, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Do you wanna get this place closed? That's what you want? 'Cause that's what you'll get posting pirate links, that's not even something open to discussion, it's a direct NO. 23:54, May 28, 2019 (UTC) No it won't. Especially when it's just a clip like Rhavkin posted. Fair use Wikia is an American company therefore Fair Use applies. SeaTerror (talk) 01:55, May 29, 2019 (UTC) That is not what Rgilbert27 suggesting. He wants links to sites that allow you to watch the whole movie. Rhavkin (talk) 05:36, May 29, 2019 (UTC) As far as I know any site not listed on the main page is a pirate site yet none of you have named any pirate sites.Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:45, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Arlongpark (mostly), Reddit, mangafox, mangapande, mangastream, jaminibox, kissanime, gogoanime... Do we really need to list everything that isn't onepiece.com, shonenjump.com, shueisha, mangaplus, and crunchyroll? Rhavkin (talk) 08:52, May 29, 2019 (UTC) I see names but I don't see links and some pick a couple of those over most.Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:25, May 29, 2019 (UTC) "Runtime = movie runtime + length of video". This is not necessarily the case, as I remember people commenting that the 2014 version actually cut down some scenes from the original and is shorter overall. The Wiki absolutely shouldn't link to unofficial uploads; legal stuff aside, they're likely to be taken down by the copyright holders. If a video did come under fair use (and I doubt that the new footage from the Special Edition would), I suppose the Wiki itself would have to host it. That being said, I don't see why the Special Edition itself can't be used as primary source in the way any episode/film description is. LostTL (talk) 10:45, May 29, 2019 (UTC)